Not myself tonight
by KarlizDrown2895
Summary: La fiesta de disfraces anual ha llegado y Hinata, harta de ser tan tímida decide transformarse en otra chica sin medir las consecuencias. La descubrirán? O dejará de ser Hinata y se convertirá en su alter ego?
1. La fiesta de disfraces

**Vale este es mi primer fic, un Naruhina por supuesto. Muchas gracias por leer, sin mas, disfruten!**

* * *

-Vamos Hinata es una fiesta de disfraces!- Decía una rubia

-Ya les dije que voy a ir pero no como ustedes quieren chicas- Respondía una chica de ojos perlados

La fiesta anual de Halloween se acercaba y las chicas de los Konoha 12 habían decidido ir más sexys que nunca para por fin, hacer reaccionar al chico que les gustaba.

Sakura había decidido ir disfrazada de enfermera zombie con un traje parecido al que usaba usualmente sin embargo este era mucho mas corto y le había añadido mucha sangre falsa; Ino por su parte decidió ir de diablita con un vestido un poco largo pero muy entallado que dejaba su espalda descubierta, Tenten de la versión femenina de Freddy Krugger con un vestido entallado y botas altas, Temari como una brujita con un vestido mas largo que el de ellas pero aun así, sexy. Las chicas habían planeado que Hinata usara un vestido blanco muy corto y escotado simulando ser un ángel y así que el nuevo héroe de Konoha, Naruto, podría fijarse finalmente en ella, pero no contaron con la negativa de la chica.

-Vamos Hinata, es solo un disfraz- Le dijo Sakura- No es la gran cosa, además servirá para que Naruto se fije en ti

-No, no y no chicas, es que esa cosa no tapa nada como voy a ir así?- les respondió la chica tapándose la cara de vergüenza al ver el diminuto vestido.

-Bueno si no quiere no hay que obligarla, vámonos chicas, tengo hambre- Dijo Temari dando por finalizada la discusión.

Temari, Ino y Sakura salieron a paso lento de la habitación de la chica cuando notaron que Tenten y Hinata aun no se movían se sus asientos.

-Chicas vienen o no?- Preguntó Ino

-Allá las alcanzamos no se preocupen- Respondió Tenten mirando a Hinata

-Ok, estaremos donde siempre- Le dijo Sakura antes de cerrar la puerta

-Hinata que pasa?- Le dijo la chica de chongitos cuando estuvieron solas- Vi tu rostro cuando viste el vestido y se que te encanto-

-Vale, si me gusto pero como usaría eso? es ilógico. No tapa nada ese vestido, me sentiría desnuda, no puedo dejar que me vean así los demás- Respondió tristemente

-Hinata, debes dejar de ser tan tímida. Con nosotras ya no tartamudeas pero con los chicos y más con Naruto vuelves a ser la chica de 12 años. Además sabes tan bien como yo que te verías genial en ese vestido, por dios ya quisiera tener tu cuerpo-

-Y crees que no quiero dejar de ser así? Siempre me bloqueo con el sexo masculino, es muy frustrante, me harto de mi misma, a veces desearía no ser así- Le dijo ella con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos

Tenten se quedo callada un par de minutos hasta que una sonrisa perversa se extendió por sus labios.

-Entonces... si estas tan harta de ti misma, por que no te conviertes en otra persona?-

-Qué? Pero cómo? Con un jutsu?-

-No bobita, esta noche no serás Hinata Hyuga, serás…. Tsuki una chica que no le teme a nada, que si quiere algo va a por ello. Que no se avergüenza de su cuerpo, es mas lo presume por que es guapa y tiene curvas-

-Si claro, como voy a lograr hacer eso?-

-Vamos, no seas pesimista, te estoy dando una solución. Ponte ese disfraz o ese vestido negro que nunca has usado y transfórmate.

-Ok, esa es una idea muy bizarra-

-Pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo, anda puedes usar un antifaz y peinarte de manera diferente, nadie se imaginara que eres tú-

-No lo sé, lo pensaré-Dijo la Hyuga finalmente después de un par de minutos- Anda vamos a comer, las chicas deben de estar esperándonos.

La comida de las chicas pasó sin mayor detalle, comieron algo ligero y charlaron sobre las últimas misiones que habían tenido. A las siete de la noche se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas para comenzar a prepararse pues la fiesta comenzaba a las nueve.

Hinata siguió pensando que haría, por una parte le tentaba la idea de ser otra persona, pero por el otro lado sabía que era algo muy patético tener que disfrazarse para poder atreverse a ser otra persona.

Miro el reloj y todavía quedaba suficiente tiempo, encendió su radio y en ese momento comenzó la canción Not myself tonight de Christina Aguilera, la escucho atentamente.

-_Si… basta de ser la chica tierna e insegura, es momento de ser un poco egoísta, quiero ser el centro de atención, quiero tener la atención de mi cabeza de chorlito, quiero bailar y enseñarles como soy en verdad, todo lo que he reprimido. Solo será una noche, mañana ya me habré descargado y volveré a ser la misma, además que podría pasar_?- Pensó la chica mientras bailaba hacia su armario y sacaba un vestido negro.

* * *

**Si les gusto, deje un review, si no les gusto, también jejeje. No sean tan crueles aunque también se valen críticas constructivas y bueno dependiendo del número de review lo prolongaré :D **


	2. La misteriosa vampiresa

**Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo para que se piquen con mi historia xD Ojala que les guste**

* * *

Capitulo 2 La fiesta de disfraces y la misteriosa vampiresa

A las chicas les había resultado perfecto su plan, todos los hombres que se encontraban en la fiesta no las dejaban de ver. La fiesta había resultado mucho mejor de lo que imaginaban, la música estaba a tope y las luces cegaban los ojos. En cuanto habían llegado Tenten había sido acorralada por Neji reclamándole el uso de ese vestido tan pequeño que no le cubría sus muslos, según él, mientras que Sasuke parecía el guardaespaldas de Sakura pues no se le separaba ni por un instante y fulminaba con su Sharingan a cualquier otro hombre que se le ocurriera verla, para Sakura eso valía mas que una confesión, el hecho de mostrarse celoso, aunque jamás lo admitiera, la hacía sentir la chica mas especial del mundo.

Ino se divertía mientras veía como Sai no podía encontrar palabras para expresar como se sentía, ya que eso no estaba explícitamente explicado en algún libro, la chica lo tomo de la barbilla para robarle un tierno beso, tendría que ir despacito con él.

Por otro lado Temari ya se había desaparecido hace unos minutos con el vago de Shikamaru, pues según ella: _Es vago para lo que quiere. _Y con ese conjunto de ropa le dio el empujoncito para que Shikamaru se le declarara como suyo.

-Tenten crees que Hinata si va a venir?- Dijo una sexy pelirrosa mientras se sentaba junto con el ex vengador Sasuke Uchiha.

-Si, bueno, cuando yo hablé con ella nunca me dijo que iba a faltar- respondió Tenten recordando la plática de Hinata y… Tsuki

-Oye estas bien? Luces algo preocupada- Prosiguió Ino

-Si, estoy muy...- No terminó su oración y miró fijamente hacia la entrada del lugar

-Tenten?- Dijeron al unísono Sakura e Ino mirando al mismo lugar donde miraba ella y lo que vieron las dejo sin palabras.

Con un paso hipnotizador entraba una bella y bien proporcionada chica de piel nívea, sus largas piernas resaltaban con unas botas largas negras, sus curvas resaltaba con un vestido del mismo color, su cabello se veía como negro azulado peinado en una media coleta con mechones ondulados a cada lado de su rostro, traía una capa negra con el interior rojo y de sus labios rojos salía un líquido rojo simulando ser sangre. Traía un antifaz negro (que sorpresa ¬¬) que ocultaba su identidad pero de inmediato Tenten la reconoció no por nada era su mejor amiga.

Todos en la fiesta se quedaron estupefactos al ver a semejante mujer sin embargo ella paso de largo a todos y se dirigió a un rubio hiperactivo sentado en la barra platicando amenamente con Kiba.

-Naruto- Dijo la vampiresa con voz seductora- Quieres bailar conmigo?

Naruto no dijo nada solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Vamos entones- Lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro a la pista

-Quien eres?- Preguntó muy interesado el rubio

-Tsuki- Respondió sin titubear

-Eres nueva en Konoha? Nunca te había visto-

-Y probablemente nunca me vuelvas a ver- Respondió ella en tono bajito

-Qué?-

-Nada, que en realidad vengo de visita-

-Eres una Hyuga cierto? No todos tienen los ojos perlados como tú-

-…. Si, así es-

Mientras tanto las chicas miraban fijamente a la vampiresa, todas creían que era Hinata mas no estaban totalmente seguras, había algo en ella que las desconcertaba muchísimo como el hecho de que sacara a Naruto a bailar así como así.

Naruto quedó hechizado por Tsuki. Todos en el lugar, veían fascinados como la vampiresa tenía a sus pies a Naruto, ella los cautivó pero no tenía idea de quien era.

-Oigan, Hinata no estaba con ustedes?-Preguntó Kiba mientras s acercaba a donde estaban las chicas y sus parejas.

-No, nunca llegó, se supone que nos veríamos aquí y ella sería un angelito pero no la vemos- Dijo Ino

-Que raro, oigan y tienen alguna idea de quien es esa chica? La que esta bailando con Naruto, no se por que pero tiene algo que se me hace familiar- Dijo Kiba

-No ni idea- Respondieron todas las chicas al unísono

A todos los chicos les pareció raro que las chicas lo negaran, mucho mas a Sasuke, Shikamaru y a Neji, no por nada eran los mas inteligentes de la aldea y uno además era su primo.

La noche avanzaba y las parejas se iban una a una, mientras Tsuki y Naruto seguían bailando y platicando en la pista. A Naruto lo había dejado fascinado, cada movimiento, cada sonrisa, cada mirada todo le había resultado maravilloso. Y sin embargo también sentía como si la conociera de antes, como si la hubiera visto en un sueño ya pasado.

-En serio, siento como si ya te conociera- Le dijo él

-Pero soy nueva aquí-

-No te habré visto antes? No eres prima de Hinata?-

-Hinata? No- Lo miro fijamente y Naruto decidió no preguntar más.

Pasaron unos minutos y Hinata tenía que irse, pues de lo contrario, notarían su ausencia en su casa.

-Naruto, me encanto conocerte, eres un chico hermoso, eres admirable y definitivamente el chico de mis sueños pero me tengo que ir, la noche finalizó y tengo que regresar a mi casa-

-Ahora? Pero bueno deja te acompaño, es muy tarde y puede pasarte algo-

-No gracias Naruto, soy una kunoichi experimentada puedo defenderme-

-Pero…

-No! Es decir no te preocupes-

-Vale pero te veré mañana verdad? U otro día?-

-Si, tal vez-

Hinata se acercó para abrazarlo, sabría que sería la última vez hasta que dejara de ser tan tímida y lo hiciera sin desmayarse, pero al momento de hacerlo su capa se resbalo de su hombro derecho mostrándole a Naruto una marca con forma de media luna entre su hombro y su cuello. Esa pequeña marca le llamó la atención, que coincidencia*

Se miraron a los ojos, perlados contra azul profundo y algo en el interior de Naruto le dijo que ya había visto esa mirada profunda pero no recordaba de donde.

Hinata se dio la vuelta, y desapareció de la vista de Naruto, cuando él la quiso alcanzar, ella ya había desaparecido.

"_Tsuki, no se por qué pero siento como si ya te hubiera visto en algún otro lugar, pero no importa te volveré a encontrar dattebayo" _Pensó Naruto muy decidio.

* * *

***Bueno según tengo entendido Tsuki significa Luna así que por eso se le hace una coincidencia a Naruto el hecho de que tenga una marca con forma de media luna.**

**Dejen un review no les cuesta nada, solo unos pocos segundos, además harán muy muy feliz a Karla y a Karin :D**


	3. Entonces quien eres?

**Vale aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, ojala les guste. Y también espero no haber tardado tanto**

* * *

Capítulo 3 Entonces quien eres?

Hinata despertó después de haber dormido toda la mañana, llegó a su casa a las 3 y media de la madrugada y cayó rendida en su cama. Cuando despertó se dio cuenta que todavía llevaba puesto el vestido de la noche anterior y muy rápido se lo quito y lo guardó en el fondo de su armario, después se metió a la ducha y al salir pensó en todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

"_La noche fue estupenda, no puedo creer que baile con Naruto toda la noche, fue espectacular, además use ese vestido negro que tanto quería usar. Tal vez, solo tal vez la idea de Tenten no fue tan mala, puedo ser Tsuki cuando quiera y conquistaré a Naruto_" Pensó Hinata

Con ese pensamiento positivo salió de su casa para encontrarse con Kiba y Shino pues habían acordado verse para entrenar un par de horas.

Al mismo tiempo un Naruto muy cansado se despertaba de una larga siesta, había soñado con su vampiresa y sus sueños no habían sido del todo inocentes, así que se dio una ducha fría y salió rumbo a la mansión Hyuga, al llegar ahí se encontró con Neji, quien iba saliendo.

-Neji, como estas?-

-Buenas tardes Naruto, muy bien gracias y tu?-

-Excelente, de hecho venía a buscar a tu prima-

-A mi prima? Hinata-san?-

-No, a Hinata no, bueno la verdad no se si sea tu prima, busco a Tsuki-chan dattebayo-

-Tsuki?-

-Si, Tsuki-chan la chica con la que baile anoche, en la fiesta. Dijo que era una Hyuga y no parece mayor que nosotros, por eso pensé que era tu prima-

-Lo siento, Naruto pero no se de quien hablas, no tengo ninguna conocida llamada Tsuki, además nadie del clan ha salido o ha llegado a Konoha-

-En serio? Pero entonces….. Sabes quien estuvo conmigo en la noche?-

-Pues la verdad…-Neji se detuvo a mitad de su oración, si Hinata no le había dicho quien era en realidad, era por algo así que el no tenía porque entrometerse, tal vez su prima tuviera sus motivos.

-Neji?-

-Qué? Ah… no la verdad no lo se Naruto-

-Vale, entiendo gracias Neji-

Neji se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el campo de entrenamiento, pensativo acerca de Hinata, Tsuki y Naruto. "_Ojala no sea una de las raras ideas de Tenten_"

Naruto, por su parte, caminaba distraídamente hacia el Ichiraku donde se vería con Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi-sensei, como era posible que no conociera a Tsuki? Y si le estaba jugando una broma? No, Neji no era un chico bromista. Entonces, quien era Tsuki?

Caminando distraídamente, no se fijo que había llegado a los campos de entrenamiento, justamente al del equipo de Hinata, Kiba y Shino. Miro fijamente a Hinata, se parecía a Tsuki pero no podría ser ella, no sabía por que pero siempre que se la encontraba ella se sonrojaba como farolito de navidad, incluso a veces se desmayaba. Si nunca había podido platicar con ella, por que de repente le había seducido? No tenía lógica.

-Naruto, te estamos gritando desde hace varios minutos, por que no nos haces caso?-Le dijo Sakura tomándolo del hombro

-Qué? Lo siento venía distraído pensando-

-Acaso tu piensas dobe?-

-Teme!-

-Cállense chicos, no empiecen, tengo algo de resaca así que si no quieren que los mande a volar a los dos, mas les vale que no comiencen una de sus típicas peleas-

-Hmp y bueno que hacías espiando a la chica Hyuga?-

-Espiando? No la espiaba, quería preguntarle acerca de Tsuki-chan-

-Tsuki? Quien es ella?-

-La chica con la que baile anoche, es fabulosa, quede totalmente enamorado de ella-

Hinata escucho la última parte de su conversación, Naruto había quedado enamorado de ella, pero luego recapacito, Naruto no se había enamorado de Hinata sino de Tsuki.

Sabía que era una mala idea desde el principio, por que lo hizo? Aunque... podría volver a ser Tsuki una vez mas.

* * *

**Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado, dejen un review no les cuesta nada, pueden agregar sus sugerencias o quejas como quieran, recuerden que se vale críticas :D**

**Besos con sabor a chocolate :)**


	4. La cita

_Vale, perdonen por tardar tanto pero por problemas personales se fue mi musa o muso... Sin embargo ya la subí y espero que no se decepcionen_

* * *

**Capítulo 4 La cita**

* * *

-Vamos Hinata cálmate, lo quieres hacer?-

-No se, es que y si esto se sale de control?-

Tenten y Hinata platicaban en la sala de su casa, Hinata le había dicho que quería tener una cita con Naruto pero como Tsuki, total, él había quedado enamorado de ella pero temía que cuando supiera que en realidad Tsuki era ella, ya no la querría.

-Pues le explicarás y él lo entenderá-

-No se Tenten, me gusta ser Tsuki pero se suponía que solo lo sería por una noche-

-Pero que puedes perder, anda ve a dejar esa nota-

Hinata salió saltando de tejado en tejado hasta llegar a la casa de Naruto, sabía que él no se encontraba ahí porque después de haber escuchado su conversación, iban a entrenar por un par de horas, dejo una pequeña nota en la mesa de su apartamento, ahí la podría ver con facilidad.

Naruto regresó cansado, el entrenamiento había sido duro, y mas ahora porque al caer accidentalmente sobre Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme lo había querido matar con un chidori, así que tuvo que correr por su vida. Tenía hambre así que después de hacer un poco de ramen se sentó en la mesa sin embargo una nota le llamo la atención.

_"Quiero volver a verte, me encanto estar contigo, que te parece mañana a las 6 de la tarde en el centro del parque? Tendremos una cita!_

_Tsuki"_

Leyó atentamente, la perspectiva de ver a Tsuki-chan lo alegraba pero y si era una broma? Neji ya le había aclarado que no había una persona llamada Tsuki en su clan, así que tendría que averiguar quien era en verdad Tsuki-chan, además no perdía nada con eso.

Hinata se terminaba de alistar, eran y casi las 6 y no quería llegar tarde a su cita, bueno a la cita de Tsuki y Naruto, decidió ponerse una falda negra, unas botas de igual color y una camisa blanca, sencilla pero formal. Para ocultar su identidad decidió pintarse de color morado su rostro, como si trajera un antifaz, se amarró su largo cabello en una coleta larga. El plan era llevar a Naruto a una cena en la oscuridad así que no podría adivinar nada.

Naruto espero en el centro del parque, eran las seis con diez, decidió llegar puntual pues no quería dar una mala impresión, en el cielo se dibujaba un lindo atardecer, ojala Tsuki-chan no llegara tarde.

-Lamento la demora, has esperado mucho Naruto-kun?- Una suave voz llego a oídos de Naruto mientras unos suaves brazos lo abrazaban por la espalda.

-Tsuki-chan?-

-Si, soy yo-

Naruto volteo y la miró detenidamente, era ella pero sin el antifaz, y aun así se veía jodidamente seductora con esa faldita.

-Y…. a donde quieres ir?-

-Estaba pensando en llevarte a una cena en el pequeño restaurante que esta por el bosque, que te parece?

-Me parece perfecto, pero creo que no voy vestido para la ocasión- Naruto traía unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y una camisa naranja

-Estas perfecto así como eres Naruto-kun- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa

Caminaron juntos por la senda que llevaba al restaurante, Naruto se pregunto si le alcanzaría su dinero para pagar pero según tenía entendido, no era muy caro. A cada paso que daban, él la observaba mas fijamente, si se parecía a Hinata pero su actitud mostraba lo contrario, su caminar era seguro y fuerte.

Llegaron al restaurante, era un lugar no muy grande, cómodo y bien iluminado. Tenía mesas que veían hacia el bosque lo que lo hacía un lugar misterioso y romántico. Después de pedir una cena sencilla, Naruto pensó que ya era hora de hablar.

-Tsuki-chan, eres una Hyuga verdad?-

-Si, así es, mis ojos son reconocibles tu lo dijiste-

-Pues es curioso que hoy en la mañana vi a Neji Hyuga y el me dijo que no tiene ninguna conocida llamada Tsuki….-

Hinata se sorprendió, pensó que no lo descubriría, al menos no tan pronto. Así que decidió decir la verdad, o al menos alguna parte de la verdad.

-Pues en realidad Neji si me conoce, pero no lo recuerda-

-Tsuki dime la verdad, quien eres?-

-Tsuki, ya te lo dije, Tsuki Hyuga-

-No es cierto, dime quien eres en verdad dattebayo-

-Por que tanto alboroto Naruto? Soy real, estoy aquí. No te basta con eso? Soy Tsuki, la chica que te gusta y a la que le encanta pasar tiempo contigo-

-No me basta, y si solo quieres jugar conmigo? En verdad me gustaste Tsuki-chan-

-Jamás quisiera jugar contigo Naruto, eres muy especial y en verdad me gustas tu también, de hecho creo que estoy enamorada de ti, pero solo así puedo estar contigo-

-Por qué solo puedes estar así conmigo? Que te detiene?-

Hinata no contestó, no podría estar con él mientras fuera Hinata pues se desmayaría y no podría hablar con él como ahora.

Naruto vio como su mirada entristecía y parecía estar reflexionando

-Mira Naruto, la verdad yo misma me detengo pero te quiero tanto que tengo que estar así contigo, no dudes de mí, jamás te engañaría. Y una cosa si te prometo, tal vez no me veas vagando por la villa pero siempre estaré cuando tu me quieras ver-

Naruto no sabía que creer, pero la vio a los ojos y en ellos vio la verdad, tendría que arriesgase.

-Vale, te creeré-

Hinata sonrió complacida y le tomo la mano

-Entonces vamos a disfrutar esta comida-

Comieron en silencio hasta que uno de los fideos de Naruto se quedó en su barbilla y Hinata se lo quito con una risita. Comenzaron a hablar y no pararon hasta que el restaurante quedó vacío. Hinata se preguntaba como podía lograr hablar así con él, pero después comprendió que en realidad Tsuki era la que hablaba tan amenamente con él. Compartieron gustos y hobbies. Naruto se entero que a Tsuki (Hinata) amaba el ramen casi como él y prometieron una pequeña competencia entre los dos para ver quien comía más. Rieron y pasaron la mejor noche de su vida, Naruto estaba encantado, quería estar con ella, era divertida, extrovertida, comelona y sensual; sabía lo que quería.

Llegó la hora de despedirse y nuevamente Naruto se ofreció a acompañarla, pero otra vez Hinata le dijo que no. No hacía falta que el supiera donde vivía o donde quedaba su habitación.

-Tsuki-chan te volveré a ver?- Ya le había preguntado eso pero con el asunto de que Tsuki era una desconocida y que probablemente solo existiría para él, tenía que estar seguro.

-Por supuesto Naruto-kun, no aguantaría mucho tiempo sin verte- Y dicho esto le dio un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios- Solo tienes que llamarme, deja una nota en tu ventana cuando quieras que te vea y ahí estaré.

Sin embargo cuando Hinata se daba la vuelta para irse notaron que un ninja enmascarado acorralaba a una pareja que salía del restaurante, obviamente ellos no eran ninjas así que Naruto y Hinata fueron a su rescate.

-Deja a esas personas, maldita lacra dattebayo!-

El ladrón se alejo de la pareja pero se acerco peligrosamente a Naruto

-No te le acerques-advirtió Hinata

.No Hinata, es peligroso. Ten cuidado-

-Ni creas que me alejaré-

En cuestión de segundos Hinata y Naruto derribaron al ninja misterioso formando un equipo imparable.

-Formamos un buen equipo no Naruto?-

-Claro Tsuki, codo con codo. Eres muy buena-

-Gracias Naruto, bueno vale me voy- Y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios antes de que él pudiera responderle y saltó hacia los tejados con tumbo a su casa.

Naruto miro por donde se había ido. No cabía duda, le encantaba Tsuki.

* * *

_Creo que este no es un capitulo corto verdad? De todas maneras ojala que les haya gustado. Y prepárense porque ya viene lo mejor! En el siguiente capitulo una misión sacara de sus casillas a Hinata_ y la cosa_ se pondrá buena..._

_Muchas gracias por leer y a todas las que me mandaron reviews :D_

_Anden manden mas, díganme que les gustaría ver o en qué puedo mejorar, todo es bienvenido. Recuerden que así hacen feliz a Karla y a Karin_


End file.
